rayloriancompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The SMT
GL.png|Garrison Lee by Challudym ML.png|Maxina Lee by Challudym CyanaFace.png|Cyana Emerald by Challudym TyanaFace.png|Tyana Emerald by Challudym ARFACE.png|Ameeka Reiser by Challudym OM.png|Orla Matthews by Challudym CSF Protagonists challudym.jpg|The Quantum Initiative by Challudyn Garrison battle.jpg|Garrison fight by Arif Rakhman ameeka reiser.jpg|Ameeka by Arif Rakhman Orla.png|Orla Matthews by BillCosbyPlays The Quantum Initiative by JGTraveler and the Digital Dreamer.jpg|The Quantum Initiative by JGTraveler and the Digital Dreamer They are the protectors of Cyberspace known as the Super Mecha Team (SMT). Garrison Lee The oldest between the Lee children. As a young boy, Garrison always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as one of Nebula's National Guards. However, his happy-go-lucky attitude wasn’t admirable—taking risks that didn’t need to be taken. Garrison was quite the adventurer even to the point of getting grounded by his parents for something stupid he got himself into. Everything was fine until one day... His outlook on life was changed. In the events of Cyberstorm Evo, their parents were killed during the storm's passing, orphaning young teenage Garrison and Maxina along with many others. However, hope was not lost as their relatives looked after them until they we're old enough to take care of themselves. For over a decade, Garrison has been in the National Guard, protecting the Nebula Server from uprisings and the like. As serious as Garrison's job is, his personality isn't. This may be a complete throw off to those who can't take Garrison lightly. "I'm the Beasts of Beasts... Gotta problem with that? Deal wit it, son!" ~ Garrison "Da Beast" Lee Maxina Lee Some people believed that Maxina would follow her mom and father, like Garrison did. However, it was their grandmother, Maxine, who was the "doctor" in the family. Maxine's reputation as the Nebula Server's "Go to Doc" has caused many to believe that Maxina had surpassed her grandmother in many ways. Yet as a "newer generation", the latter about Maxina is just an understatement. Her Grandmother was known as "Quantum Max" because her skills that outmatch every doctor in her day. Fitting that her granddaughter was viewed the same. Oh and by the way, that nick now belongs to Maxina (With a little modification to it)! The only thing Maxina did learn from her father was the ability to hack any computer system in Cyberspace with the tools she carries with her. Though this is only used in dire situations. Sadly, there hasn't been very many that were desperate enough for Maxina to use her hacking skills. When she does hack, its normally because of a glitch in the system or a fault piece of hardware. "There is no virus I can't cure. No injury I can't heal. Yeah, it runs in the family! HA HA!" ~ Maxina "Q-Max" Lee Cyana & Tyana Emerald Together they are known as the "Emerald Sisters", next in line to be the Zephyr Server's queens of Cyberspace. Queens of Cyberspace? I thought there could only be one! And how is it that ANYONE could be ruler over Cyberspace? Simple. The Zephyr Server was one of the FIRST servers ever created shortly after the Internet's creation back during the 1970s. However, the Emerald Kingdom didn't come into power until the beginning of the 21st century. Now back to the Emerald Sisters, Cyana and Tyana. When they're together, right away you know who's the oldest, even though their twins. The dead giveaway is that Tyana RESENTS Cyana's authority. You'd think that Tyana is the youngest by her "childish" tantrums and extreme rudeness but Cyana's glamour and seductive ways will have you thinking otherwise. Tyana's argument is that her twin isn't fit to be the next queen because she isn't as skilled in the art of Zephyr (which is your equivalent to the highest degree of Martial Arts training in the human world). However, Cyana can get along with EVERYBODY and Tyana can't! Oddly enough, both of them are qualified to share the kingdom but Tyana is up on her high horse and won't bow (even though Cyana has already done so). This argument of "who should be the next queen" wasn't always so. In the aftermath of Cyberstorm Flare, the Zephyr Server took an EPIC beating. Out of all the soldiers who were "caught in the eye of the storm", only a handful of them were left to defend the present King and Queen. Two of them being the Emerald Sisters. On one night, the assassination of the Zephyr Server's entire royal court created anarchy. The only two left alive? Yep, you guessed it! The Emerald Sisters. However, Tyana is the only one who wanted revenge but it was up to Cyana to stop her before she would join their other family in death. Cyana, though, was by herself as the whole city was against them. That's when Garrison and Maxina showed up. They had been following the rebels for quite some time now. Together, Cyana believes they have a chance against the assassin and his army. Though the small things Ty and Cy argue about make it look like they would never get along, its a different story on the battlefield. They've learned to maintain radio silence about their "sibling rivalry" and fight as one. "Hi, I'm Cyana, but you can call me Cy! What's yours? *Giggle*" ~ Cyana Emerald "Wanna know why I'm so angry? I have to share the throne with a dimwit!" ~ Tyana Emerald "Soldiers of the Zephyr... HA!" ~ Emerald Sisters' battle cry Ameeka Reiser Not much is known about Ameeka except for the legend inscribed on the walls of Mt. Zephyr. It was said that she and the "Knight of Cyberspace" battle long ago before the days of the Internet. Ameeka was known as the ORIGINAL Queen of Cyberspace but had a corrupt rulership. She was one of the first AIs with extraordinary power, having the ability to read and control minds. In addition to the latter, Ameeka could bend the fabric of Cyberspace itself and could use it to do whatever she pleased. Yes, no one dared to challenge her... All except the Knight of Cyberspace. What the inscriptions said was that these two were sisters and fought over the use of hacking. To the humans, it is known as mind control and this situation arose in Cyberspace before the both terms were used in the human world. In the end, the Knight of Cyberspace did battle with the Queen, sustaining heavy injuries beyond repair. Unfortunately, their fighting endangered everything that was built by Cyberspace's human masters. As a last resort, the Knight of Cyberspace, who was the ONLY other AI that had powers rivaling Ameeka's, sealed herself along with the Queen in a tomb deep within Mt. Zephyr for all eternity. Shortly thereafter, "Cyberkinesis" was banned throughout Cyberspace. The leaders of each server saw how its misuse (On Ameeka's part) and overuse (On Orla's part) tore apart the Net. Currently, no AI knew hacking on the level Ameeka and Orla did. The governing powers that be made sure these two continued to be the only ones. It is rumored that some AIs today had the potential to use Cyberkinesis but nothing was confirmed. Even if the rumors were true, these AIs were viewed as heretics, punishable by death. The other rumor circulating the Net was that Ameeka and Orla live on but confined to the mountainous regions of Zephyr. The tomb is guarded by those who worship them. Who would've known that the journey of Garrison and the others would bring them to Mt. Zephyr and unfortunately, this "cult" saw a striking resemblance between "The Knight" and Maxina. When captured, this cult believed Maxina to be the reincarnation of this Knight to whom she learns the name of... Orla Matthews. Against all reasonings of denying it, Maxina is forced to try and defeat the remaining "bytes" (Equivalent to a Spirit) that belong to Ameeka. Orla reveals herself and does battle with Ameeka once again before her sister mercilessly killed an AI. However, the battle was cut short as the badguys invade the tomb. What turned this once evil tyrant into a powerful ally lies within the motive Ameeka found within the assassin's mind. Is it for competition or is her reasoning behind joining Garrison and Co. one that will make Machiavelli proud? Even so, Orla is there to make sure her sister's motives are pure. "I am the Queen of Cyberspace. That's all you NEED to know!" ~ Ameeka "Cybernetic Queen" Reiser Orla Matthews Known as the Knight of Cyberspace. Her and Ameeka's beginning started with the advent of digital information, around the days of the Telegraph's invention. Back then they were just bytes. Through them and their father Lord Elwood was how Cyberspace came to be. Ameeka, however, was the first to discover hacking and through the latter was how the humans could interface with AIs and machinery. In Cyberspace, hacking was your equivalent to mind control. The latter method was unethical to Orla and Elwood. Ameeka became a corrupt queen and had to be stopped. Therefore, Elwood trained Orla to defeat his eldest daughter. Though the battle ended in a stalemate, Orla as well as Ameeka lived on but were confined to inside the rocky walls of Zephyr. This was in fact a limitation that Orla's power instilled so that Ameeka could no longer force Cyberspace to obey her. If an AI stepped inside Mt. Zephyr, it was fair game. At the moment, only this so called "cult" obeyed Ameeka but Orla often made the members fight among themselves. As a result, death battles often occurred between their followers and their remains were found scattered throughout the mountain. Maxina was captured by one of Ameeka's minions during the seige of Zephyr by Spike Cole. Ameeka sought to control if not destroy her. Why? Maxina's potential was on Orla's level! Fortunately, Orla was there to save Maxina and together were about to defeat Ameeka until Spike, Akeem, and their army interrupted them. "My duty is to protect Cyberspace at all costs!" ~ Orla "Knight of Cyberspace" Matthews Category:Video Games Category:SMMS